


salvation for sinners

by krysanthei



Series: 13 Days of Na Jaemin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, BOBO NA JAEMIN SERIES, I love my best boys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysanthei/pseuds/krysanthei
Summary: he wasn’t much of a believer, but for this boy he’d go down on his knees to worship.





	salvation for sinners

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2!
> 
> I'm sorry i posted this late ;_; there's so much going on i'll post two fics tomorrow~ DAY 3 and DAY 4 
> 
> hope y'all will enjoy this
> 
> another scene from a fic I will never write

“When will you ever learn? What if I wasn’t here?” Jeno asks, busy tending his bleeding knuckles, voice stern and disappointed. 

** _ Who wouldn’t be? _ **

** _ Was it the fourth time this week? _ ** To be honest, Jaemin lost count of how many fights he got into for the past week. He wasn’t really keeping tabs. 

Jaemin thrives on chaos. He considers himself born with an insatiable desire for destruction.

“Thank God you’re here, I guess.” with his free hand, Jaemin takes that toxic stick in his mouth, gray with an odor that foretold of nicotine-infested lungs and his future death bed. 

“This isn’t a hotel you can just come and go, mister. I won’t always be here.” Jeno finishes wrapping his hands and turns his gaze at Jaemin’s face. 

He gives Jaemin a scrutinizing look, checking if he missed out on any injury on the younger’s face. There was something unsettling in his eyes as he took a drag. It was as if he was planning his retribution to those who caused him pain.

Jaemin’s trail of thought was put to a halt when Jeno cups his face with his warm hands. He huffs his last cigarette before crushing the butt and decides to blow it on Jeno’s face.

“Fuck Jaemin!” The older boy yelps at the scent enveloping his nose and proceeds to giving Jaemin consecutive slaps on the chest. Jeno stops when he hears unexpected laughter from the boy in front of him.

“Jeno, you need to stop doing this.” 

“Stop doing what?”

Jaemin settles his hands on Jeno’s waist, pulling the boy closer to him, nuzzling his neck. Jeno smells clean and soapy with a bit of floral nuance, a scent that hooks you perpetually. It takes a while but Jeno hugs him back too, gently rubbing his back.

“Stop giving me the idea that I can still turn back from all of this. Stop giving me hope.” Jeno broke away from the hug, only to be pulled back into Jaemin’s arms.

“That’s because there is still hope, Nana. I can save you, only if you let me.” Jeno looks at Jaemin with eyes glistening with chances and hope. A light Jaemin doesn’t take away. 

** _ I can’t let you save me, baby. I’m the villain of this story. _ **

“Baby, you know you can’t. People have tried, but I’m far too gone. I can’t stop this. I can’t stop myself.” Jaemin loosens his grip and looks him in the eyes. He gazes at boy’s features, admiring how his eyes turn into crescents when he smiles, how his lips are soft and inviting.

The boy was everything he prayed for to the up above. He wasn’t much of a believer, but for this boy he’d go down on his knees to worship. It was too much saving grace for a sinner and sinners like him, don’t deserve grace.  
** _ I wish we met before all these things. I’m sure I’d be a better lover. _ **

“Are you sleepy? Let’s go inside, I’ll lie with you.” Jeno nods, picking up the first aid kit and leaving it on the desk near his bed. He pats the space beside him, signaling Jaemin to come. 

He scoots beside the boy, cuddling his petite frame. Jaemin wishes he can stop time. But men like him don’t get much wishes so he’ll settle with anything. Even if it’s just one night with the love of his life.

“Jaemin, where will you go?” Jeno asks with concern evident in his tone. Jaemin chuckles. Lost for words. 

“Jeno, love, sleep. I’ll always be with you.” He traces circles on Jeno’s chest then his hands land on the boy’s lips. His thumb brushing Jeno’s lower lip. He takes a deep breath before closing the only gap left between them. 

What was supposed to be a quick peck turned out to be a passionate one. Jaemin slides his hand on Jeno’s waist, positioning him on top. Jeno cups the younger’s face, moaning his name, lips hot against the other. Their lips fit perfectly as if they were meant for each other. 

Jeno lets out a moan in ecstasy as Jaemin grabs the back of his neck, growling in the kiss. Jaemin then lifts Jeno’s shirt, revealing his toned body. He runs his fingers from the boy’s neck down to his core, feeling him and kissing every part he touched. 

Touching Jeno is like being handed the holy grail. Jaemin thinks Jeno might really be his salvation. He wants to pull away even before he gets burned by the fire of the moment. Jaemin knew Jeno was his drug. One touch and he was intoxicated. He wants to pull away, but he can’t find himself to do it.

** _ Lord, let me be a little selfish tonight. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twt @jaemjenclub
> 
> i love jaemjen!!!! JAEMJEN KISS IN AUGUST


End file.
